Man to Man
by caseymac42
Summary: Chris DeSoto goes to Johnny for some advice with a very personal decision.


Man to Man

The shift had ended a couple hours earlier and Johnny was exhausted. The whole way back home to his house, all he could think about was taking a long hot shower, having a fresh hot cup of coffee, and relaxing on his couch and enjoying his newest issue of Outdoor Life. Once he arrived home and showered, he did exactly what he set out to do…enjoy some fresh coffee and his new magazine.

He had been enjoying his leisurely morning for all of an hour, when there was a knock at the front door. Getting up to answer it, he was surprised to see Chris DeSoto standing on the front porch when he opened the door.

"Chris?" Johnny was concerned when he saw the young man standing there.

"Hi, Uncle Johnny. I'm sorry to bother you. I know you and Dad just got off shift this morning…"

"Hey it's no problem. Come on in. Is everything okay? I mean, there's nothing wrong or anything?"

"Everything's fine. I…I just really need to talk to someone…someone who…"

"Aren't your parents?" Johnny guessed with a knowing smile.

"I should go." Chris started to turn around.

"No…no come in. Can I get you something to drink…soda, juice…water?"

"No thanks." Chris stepped into Johnny's house and followed the paramedic to the living room.

"Well…have a seat Chris. What's on your mind?"

Sitting down on the couch next to Johnny, Chris didn't say anything right away.

"Chris, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?"

Shaking his head no, Chris knew that he needed to quickly get to his point or Johnny would jump to the wrong conclusion.

"No…I'm not in any kind of trouble. I…I just need some advice."

"Fine…let's hear it. I'm all ears, Chris."

"Okay. Well…uh…the…the senior prom is comin' up."

Johnny smiled at the thought that his best friend's son had grown into a young adult, and was getting ready for his senior prom already.

"Taking Katy?"

Katy was a very pretty young lady whom Chris had been dating for the last year and a half. Roy and Joanne really liked her. They felt she was very grounded and a good influence on Chris, who was not the most studious of students.

"Yeah. She says that she's already got her dress picked out."

Johnny continued to sense Chris's hesitation. "Chris…"

"Well…she's hinted that…that if I wanted to…she'd sleep with me. I don't know what to do. I was kinda hopin' that you could help me."

"I'm flattered that you came to me, Chris…but shouldn't you be having this conversation with your dad?"

When Chris didn't say anything right away, Johnny let out a small laugh.

"Never mind…I get it. Let me ask you a few things first. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No," Chris said almost emphatically.

"What about Katy?" Johnny asked curiously.

"She's not a virgin if that's what you're asking."

"Okay, well…what is your heart telling you?"

"I don't know. Can…can I ask you a personal question, Uncle Johnny? I'd understand if you…you don't wanna answer it."

"Try me." Johnny braced himself for the inevitable question that was sure to be coming.

"How old were you the first time you had sex?"

Johnny took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"I was 19. I had just graduated from the fire academy."

"Nineteen?" Chris repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, 19. Why, did you think I'd have been younger?"

Chris looked at Johnny with an almost sheepish look. "Actually…yeah, I did."

"Well…contrary to popular belief, I don't sleep around. People assume I do, just because I like to date a lot. The truth is…I only sleep with someone if I really care about them."

"So are you saying that, if I don't love Katy, I shouldn't sleep with her?"

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, Chris. You have to figure that out for yourself…everyone is different. What I AM going to do is to give you a few things to think about. First of all you shouldn't be doing it just because your friends might be. As you know, men tend to exaggerate things…things might not be what they seem. Secondly, life at your age is complicated enough. Why complicate it more by engaging in sexual relations? But…if you DO decide to go ahead with things, be responsible and use protection. There are all kinds of diseases out there and besides that, I don't think you'd want to be a father at 18…you have your whole life ahead of you."

"That's for sure. Uncle Johnny, what was her name…the girl who…"

Johnny's expression changed. This was not lost on Chris.

Noticing his uncle's more somber expression, Chris realized that he inadvertently struck a nerve.

"You don't have to tell me. Your personal life is none of my business."

"Chris…you're not a kid any more. Coming to me today showed me that. You've been honest and straightforward with me…I owe you the same. Her name was Isabella. She was so beautiful and sweet. I met her right after my high school graduation. We fell in love quickly. The night I graduated from the fire academy, we went out to celebrate. After dinner, we went back to her apartment…the rest is history."

"What happened to her? You seem so sad thinking about her."

"Well…shortly after that night, she got very sick and died a month later. I would have proposed to her. It's been so long since I've thought of her. I guess you just helped to bring back those memories. Chris, I am really glad that you trusted me enough to confide in me. I know you'll do the right thing."

"You won't tell my dad about all this, will you?"

Johnny smiled at Chris. "Not if you don't want me to."

Smiling in relief, Chris let out a sigh. "Thanks…I appreciate that."

"Any time. I always told you and Jen that you could come to any time…about anything. But I also don't want you to forget that you have two great parents whom you can talk to, either."

"I know. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

"No problem…that's what uncles are for. Chris…you'll keep me posted?"

"I sure will. You gave me a lot to think about, Uncle Johnny."

Walking with Chris to the front door, Johnny had a warm feeling. It made him feel good to think that Chris felt close enough to him that he'd seek advice on such a personal subject.

"Take care, Chris."

The two of them shook hands, and then Chris made his way out to his car.

Johnny continued to stand on his porch as he watched Chris drive away.

"I hope he does the right thing…I don't know how he'd explain to Roy that his girlfriend is pregnant and that he and Joanne would be grandparents."

Chuckling to himself, Johnny walked back into his house and refreshed his coffee. Then, he once again got himself settled on the couch to enjoy his magazine.

The End


End file.
